


Z dala od centrum

by Rudbeckia_bicolor



Category: Opowieści z meekhańskiego pogranicza | The Stories of the Meekhan Marches - Robert M. Wegner, Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, Gen, nie całkiem serio
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:28:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27894577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rudbeckia_bicolor/pseuds/Rudbeckia_bicolor
Summary: Moment spotkania światów. Tylko moment, żeby za bardzo nie namieszać i nie ściągnąć na żaden większych kłopotów, niż już mają w kanonie.
Kudos: 2
Collections: Fandom a sprawa polska, Fiki (z) forum Mirriel





	Z dala od centrum

**Author's Note:**

> Napisane na tegoroczne "Skumbrie w tomacie". Efekt uboczny discordowej głupawki tudzież prywatnego challenge'u pod hasłem "ile promptów z planszy da się upchnąć w jednym tekście, zanim trzaśnie". Crossover, bo jak się lubi dwa fandomy, pewne rzeczy są nie do uniknięcia. ;)

Ekhem, odkrywcze to to może nie jest – ktoś, kto zna moje teksty z AO3, nie będzie zaskoczony – ale za to upchnęłam tu większość motywów z discordowej głupawki, a to już było wyzwanie, poza tym udało mi się napisać Meekhan nie na serio, co rzadko mi się zdarza, więc w sumie jakiś progres. Chyba.  
(Pardon, Andromeduś, ale tym razem to musiał być ten kawałek Meekhanu, którego nie znasz. Temu bohaterowi po prostu się należało.)  
  
  


**Z dala od centrum**

  
– No mówię wam – upierał się Zardos Kewalyan. – Idę do domu po pieniądze, bo mi zabrakło, a nikt nie chciał pożyczyć, nie wiem czemu, bo ja zawsze oddaję. Wychodzę z domu, patrzę, na drodze stoi biały koń, wielki jak góra, na czole długi róg…  
Dowódca straży miejskiej pokiwał głową.  
– Tak, tak, biały koń z długim rogiem – powiedział głośno. – A nie widziałeś czasem białych myszy?  
– Jakich myszy?  
– No do kompletu – wyjaśnił komendant. – Dzień w dzień pijasz sikacza za dwanaście miedziaków, a to bardzo szkodzi. Człowiek zaczyna widzieć różne białe zwierzątka…  
Pozostali strażnicy ryknęli śmiechem. Zardos zatrząsł się z oburzenia.  
– Ja wcale tak dużo nie piję, a konia widziałem, jak i was widzę! – krzyknął. – Konia z rogiem i tę dziewczynę…  
  
*  
  
– Koniku, wiesz chociaż w przybliżeniu, gdzie jesteśmy? – spytała Ciri.  
Ona nie miała zielonego pojęcia. Na razie zauważyła tyle, że trafili na przedmieścia małego miasteczka. Na rynku musiał się odbywać festyn albo coś podobnego, bo docierały do nich odgłosy muzyki. Melodia, wygrywana na bębnach i piszczałkach, była wesoła, nawet skoczna, jednak nie przypominała ani cintryjskich, ani temerskich, ani nawet nilfgaardzkich tańców. Jeśli z czymś się Ciri kojarzyła, to z Zerrikanią, i tylko odrobinę.  
– Pest – zaklęła dziewczyna. – To chyba znowu nie to miejsce, nie ten czas.  
Jednorożec przesłał jej sygnał na tyle prosty i wyraźny, że natychmiast go zrozumiała.  
 _Dowiemy się._  
– Jedyny człowiek, jakiego spotkaliśmy, nie był zbyt rozmowny – odparła Ciri, kręcąc głową. – Uciekał przed nami, jakby zobaczył demony. Od kogo chcesz się dowiedzieć?  
  
*  
  
– Chociaż wy wysłuchajcie, skoro straż nie chciała – zaczął Zardos, przekrzykując piszczałki. – Coś takiego, i to pod samym domem. Biały koń, wielki jak góra, z długim rogiem na czole, obok drugi koń, zwyczajny, ale czarny jak noc, na nim dziewczyna z mieczem i paskudną blizną na twarzy. No mówię wam, jakbym samą śmierć zobaczył. Musicie coś z tym zrobić, przecież od tego jesteście. Głowę daję, że to Pomiotnica…  
– Taka jak te duchy, które widziałeś w zeszłym tygodniu? – spytał Kocimiętka. – Co to później się okazało, że to dzieciaki ger-Sewanów niosły pościel do bielenia?  
Większość słuchaczy parsknęła śmiechem. Zardos poczerwieniał jak rozpalone żelazo.  
– Widziałem ją, jak i was widzę! – zawołał.  
– Uspokój się – powiedział Laskolnyk. – Uspokój i zastanów. Słyszałeś kiedyś, żeby Pomiotnicy kręcili się w biały dzień po mieście pełnym ludzi? Bywają szaleni, ale nie aż tak.  
– Widziałem ją, jak i was widzę… – powtórzył Zardos, ale już z mniejszym przekonaniem.  
– Pewnie kogoś widziałeś, ale to była zwykła dziewczyna na zwykłym koniu – perswadował kha-dar. – Jest upał, jak to w Święto Lata, w upale zawsze dwoi się w oczach. No idź już, napij się jeszcze wina, idź.  
– Żeby potem nie było na mnie – burknął jeszcze Zardoz, ale rzeczywiście poszedł.  
Laskolnyk poczekał, aż natręt zniknie we wnętrzu gospody. Potem zebrał ludzi z czaardanu, których miał w zasięgu wzroku. Święto świętem, obowiązki obowiązkami.  
– Musicie się rozejrzeć, tylko dyskretnie, żeby nie wzbudzać podejrzeń – zaczął. – Nie potrzebujemy paniki.  
– Chyba mu nie uwierzyłeś? – zdziwił się Kocimiętka. – Zardos widuje mnóstwo rzeczy, przeważnie takich, których nie ma i nigdy nie było. Przywidziało mu się.  
– Pewnie tak, ale po tej sprawie z fałszywym Łowczym wolę dmuchać na zimne – wyjaśnił Laskonyk. – Kailean, Dag, pójdziecie w stronę kuźni And’ewersa. Janne, Niiar, pokręcicie się koło Vendoru. Ty – zwrócił się do Kocimiętki – rozejrzyj się na targowisku. Ja pogadam z dowódcą straży.  
Nie był do końca szczery. Tak naprawdę zdawał sobie sprawę, że coś jest nie w porządku, jeszcze zanim Zardos przyszedł ze swoją opowieścią. Jako Mówca Koni czuł, że w mieście pojawiło się zwierzę inne niż wszystkie, jakie znał, i potrafił je zlokalizować. Teraz, po rozmowie z Kewalyanem, był już pewien, że musi się tym zająć osobiście i bez świadków. Święto Lata to nie dzień na dziwną magię.  
  
*  
  
– Posłuchaj, ja i tak jestem pewna, że to niewłaściwe miejsce i czas – powiedziała Ciri. – Zabierz mnie stąd. Chcę do Geralta.  
Konik jakby jej nie słyszał. Całą jego uwagę pochłaniały dojrzałe papierówki tuż za płotem jednej z posesji. Jednorożec wyciągnął szyję, schrupał jabłko prosto z gałęzi.  
– Zachowujesz się jak koza – burknęła dziewczyna. – Jeszcze ktoś nas zobaczy i będą kłopoty.  
Nie zanosiło się jednak na to, by jej słowa miały się sprawdzić. Wszyscy mieszkańcy miasteczka musieli się teraz bawić na festynie, bo na przedmieściu nie było żywej duszy. No, prawie. Ciri zauważyła, że do jednego z domów puka młody mężczyzna. Drzwi otworzyła mu kobieta, a sposób, w jaki powitała gościa, jasno świadczył o tym, że zamierzali skończyć w łóżku. Ciri zagapiła się na tamtą posesję. Po dłuższej chwili zauważyła, że do domku wchodzą jeszcze dwie kobiety i że bardzo się im spieszy. Chyba urządzają tam orgię, pomyślała Ciri. Ciekawe, ale nie wypada podglądać. Dziewczyna odwróciła się i właśnie wtedy zobaczyła tego człowieka. Siwe włosy, miecz u pasa, postawa zawodowego żołnierza. Wpatrywał się w Konika jak zahipnotyzowany.  
  
*  
  
 _Czemu tak patrzysz? Nigdy nie widziałeś jednorożca?_  
Laskolnyk omal nie otworzył ust ze zdumienia. Konie porozumiewały się inaczej niż ludzie, sygnały, które nadawały, składały się zwykle z obrazów i wrażeń, które trzeba było mozolnie przekładać na słowa i zdania. To stworzenie – jednorożec, jak samo się nazwało – myślało wyraźnie. Chyba wyraźniej niż niektórzy ludzie.  
 _Zgadłeś, nigdy nie widziałem jednorożca, nigdy o nich nie słyszałem,_ nadał Laskolnyk. _Skąd się tu wziąłeś? Skąd się oboje wzięliście,_ poprawił się. _Co tu robicie?  
To długa historia i trudno ją opowiedzieć. Słyszałeś kiedyś o Aen Elle albo o Dzikim Gonie?  
Nigdy. Powinienem?_  
 _No to nie wiem, jak ci wyjaśnić,_ nadał jednorożec i było w tym czuć konfuzję.  
Cholera jasna, zaklął Laskolnyk, bo nagle coś przyszło mu do głowy. A co, jeśli słyszał o Aen Elle, tylko pod inną nazwą? Czy Aen Elle mogli być plemieniem Niechcianych? Jak to sprawdzić?  
 _Czy Aen Elle są podobni do aherów, venleggo albo Beztwarzowych?  
Nie wiem. Nie mam pojęcia, o kim mówisz._  
Dziewczyna coś powiedziała. Laskolnyk nie rozumiał słów, nie potrafił nawet orzec, w jakim języku mówiła. Uważnie przyjrzał się nieznajomej. Rzeczywiście miała paskudną bliznę na twarzy, dokładnie tak, jak opowiadał Zardos. Gdyby nie ta szrama, dziewczyna byłaby bardzo atrakcyjna. Zwłaszcza jej oczy były piękne, wielkie i zielone jak szmaragdy…  
Ale niektórzy Niechciani też ponoć byli ładni. Psiakrew, należało o tym pomyśleć na samym początku. Laskolnyk położył rękę na rękojeści miecza.  
 _Spokojnie, ona ci nie zagraża, po prostu się jej spieszy,_ nadał jednorożec. _Przeznaczenie wzywa ją z powrotem do jej świata, a ja muszę ją tam zaprowadzić. Szkoda, chętnie pomówiłbym z tobą dłużej. Wyraźnie myślisz jak na człowieka.  
Nie pozwolę wam odejść._  
Jednorożec już nie odpowiedział. On i dziewczyna po prostu znikli, jakby rozpłynęli się w powietrzu, pozostawiając Laskolnyka z pytaniami.  
Cholera jasna.  
Kha-dar dłuższą chwilę stał w miejscu, niezdecydowany jak rzadko kiedy. Co właściwie miał począć z faktem, że świat przepuszczał jeszcze bardziej, niż się wszystkim zdawało? Jakby mało było Uroczysk, psiakrew. Laskolnyk zastanawiał się właśnie, czy ktoś w cesarstwie mógł znać odpowiedzi na nurtujące go pytania i co powiedzieć podwładnym, gdy usłyszał hałas. Obejrzał się i zobaczył coś, co było zarazem śmieszne i straszne. To przynajmniej na pewno jest z tego świata, pomyślał i pospieszył z interwencją.  
  
*  
  
– Jak to jest, że potrafisz sobie uciąć pogawędkę z człowiekiem z innego świata, a kiedy rozmawiasz ze mną, nie zawsze rozumiem sygnał? – spytała Ciri dwa skoki później, kiedy znaleźli schronienie odpowiednie dla nich obojga.  
Jednorożec nadał w odpowiedzi coś mocno zagmatwanego, coś o predyspozycjach, dostrojeniu i że tamten człowiek nie był typowym przedstawicielem gatunku. Dziewczyna westchnęła. Podejrzewała, że Konik nie zdołałby jej tego wyjaśnić, nawet gdyby miał ludzki aparat mowy, bo sam nie całkiem rozumiał. Jedyną znaną jej osobą, która mogła wiedzieć takie rzeczy, był Avallac’h, a z nim akurat nie chciała rozmawiać i miała szczerą nadzieję, że więcej go nie spotka.  
Cóż. Jakoś się obejdzie bez wykładów z magolingwistyki.  
– Jutro znajdę Geralta, zobaczysz – zapowiedziała Ciri i zaczęła sobie szykować posłanie.  
  
*  
  
– Powiedziała, że się rozbierze i zatańczy dla mnie – opowiadał Faylen. – Dałem się przywiązać do krzesła jak kto głupi, a to była pułapka. Zmówiły się, wszystkie trzy. Powiedziały, że mnie nie zabiją, ale popamiętam do końca życia. Nie byłem ciekaw, co wymyśliły, wyrwałem się i wybiegłem z domu. Moje szczęście, że Sewia nie zna się na węzłach…  
– Twoje szczęście, że akurat przechodziłem i że wiedziałem, jak z nimi negocjować – przerwał Laskolnyk. – I nie dziękuj, bo gdyby nie to, że zaraz po święcie wracamy w step i jesteś mi potrzebny cały, pozwoliłbym, żeby cię trochę stłukły. Zachowałeś się jak ostatnia świnia.  
– Kiedy to jakoś tak samo wyszło, kha-dar. Ja po prostu nie chciałem żadnej złamać serca, no to umawiałem się z trzema. Nie myślałem, że się o sobie dowiedzą.  
– Nie dość, że świnia, to jeszcze głupiec – skwitował Laskolnyk. – Przecież to małe miasteczko. Prędzej czy później musiały się połapać.  
Faylen nagle pobladł, jęknął rozdzierająco.  
– Co jest? – spytał kha-dar. – Potrzebujesz lekarza?  
– Potrzebuję zniknąć. Przecież jak nasi się o tym dowiedzą, chyba mnie śmiechem zabiją…


End file.
